A spray composition is used for delivering an active ingredient onto a target, in the form of droplets. The composition is spayed (forming droplets), by using appropriate means, and the droplets encounter the target. This is used for example for applying an agrochemical on a field. Spraying means are typically mounted on aircraft, tractors, ground rigs, irrigation systems or railcars. A spray may also be dispensed from a canister by mechanical (e.g. pump) or chemical (e.g. propellant) means. A spray composition comprises an aqueous spray medium and the active, dispersed therein, in a solid form or liquid form, optionally in a solution form in an aqueous medium or in a further solvent. Spraying is also used for applying a coating composition onto a surface. This includes, for example, industrial paints, coil-coatings, paper, or film coatings.
In order to improve the deposition of the active ingredient on the target, and thereby in order to improve the efficacy of the spraying, the use of deposition aid agents is known. Deposition aid agents include:                drift-control agents: agents avoiding the droplets to miss the target area, and thus permitting reduction of the amount of active ingredient, which in turn reduces economical and environmental concerns,        anti-bouncing agents: agents avoiding rebound or splashing of the droplet when said droplet meets the target, for example a leaf, and thus reducing loss of active ingredient to the ground, which in turn reduces economical and environmental concern,        anti-leaching agents or rain-fastness agents: agents avoiding the composition to be removed from the target by rain or wind, after deposition of composition onto the target, and/or allowing a long lasting effect of the active, which in turn reduces economical and environmental concerns, and        anti-misting agents.        
Known drift-control agents include polyacrylamides, polyethylene oxides, and polyvinylpyrrolidone.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,797 describes using some guar compounds as drift-control agents and as bioefficacy enhancers, in agricultural spray compositions. Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,563 describes using some guars as anti-rebound agents in agricultural spray compositions. Compound Jaguar 8000, a hydroxypropyl guar having a molecular substitution of about 0.4 is used as a drift reducer in agricultural spray compositions.
There is a need in providing new spray compositions.